Pain
by purplehues
Summary: love is blind
1. The begining

A heart is something not to be trifled with. The man I love did enough of that. Every time I forgave him. I wished I never met him. I wish I never married him. Most of all I wished I never fell in love with him. I wish a lot of things I guess. But you would too if you ever knew all the sorrow and pain he put me through. So who is this man I speak of? His name is Darien Endymion Shields my husband but oh so famously known as the CEO of Shields Enterprise a multi billion dollar corporation. And I'm Serenity Usagi Tsukino Shields his trophy wife and the foolish girl who fell in love with him and gave him her heart and my innocence two things I can never get back. I thought this love would last but I failed to realize love doesn't last in the business world. He took my heart and he tore it to shreds with no regard.

The day he broke my heart was a day I would never forget it was supposed to be one of the happiest days of our life. Darien loved children he was always around his nieces and nephews. I knew he wanted a family which was why I was so happy I was going to give him something he always wanted... a baby. I was bursting with excitement. I had to control my self from jumping off the wall. That couldn't be good for the baby.

I practically jumped out the car when I got home. I was going to tell Darien over a candle light dinner tonight. Little did I know Darien had other plans for me. I hummed to myself as I prepared for tonight. I'd given the staff the night off. I smiled to myself as I prepared the food. I was so happy. I went upstairs and got dressed. When I looked in my closet I noticed that my clothes weren't there but instead there were new ones. "Aww how sweet Darien went shopping for me." I said to myself smiling. I picked out a beautiful silk black dress with black stilettos. I did my makeup and hair. I looked gorgeous . If I do say so myself. I walked slowly down the stairs and went into the dining room making sure everything was ready.

Ding Dong! The bell rang. I walked quickly towards the door. I checked my hair and makeup in the mirror near the door. I opened the door and there stood Darien and a beautiful woman with long black hair. The smile on my face dropped drastically. "Who's this Darien?" I said suspiciously. I hoped that maybe he was one of Darien's business associates but I highly doubted it. Something here wasn't right. Darien looked at me. Darien's eyes looked so cold and void of any emotion other than anger. "That will soon be explained my dear." he said through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you talking about Darien you better explain yourself!" I said angrily. "This is my mistress Serena. I'm leaving you to marry her. I'm tired of your infidelity and lying. My mother was right about you." Darien said looking at me coldly. Darien had never looked at me with so much anger and hate before sure we'd had our little petty fights but he never looked at me with such malice. It scared me. "Wwwhat are you talking about Darien I never lied or cheated on you." I said confused. I've always been faithful who told you all these lies?" I said pissed and hurt. How could he think that I would ever hurt him? Had our vows meant absolutely nothing to him? "He looked at me and bitterly laughed. "You really must think I'm stupid don't you? I have proof Serena." He said as he gave me some photos. I looked at them there were various photos of a blond haired woman who looked a lot like me only she had darker hair and eyes and a more rounded face. She was with a blond man and they were kissing. There also was a picture of her and the same guy in bed.

"This isn't me Darien." I said. I was getting very upset. "It's really pathetic how your own freaking husband can't even recognize you, you-" Smack! . He then did the unthinkable. He slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor shocked. I held my stinging cheek. The force sent me reeling towards the floor. I looked up at Darien in shock and hurt. He'd never layed a finger on me before. I got up. I raised my hand in the air to return the slap but he quickly grabbed my arm in a vise like grip and twisted it. "Let me go you bastard." I said. He let go. "Get out of MY house I looked at him and shook my head. "It's my home too." . Darien's eyes flashed dangerously. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him and said "I NEVER loved you. My parents and your parents wanted us to get to get married so that they could merge and expand the business. They made me propose to you." Those words shattered my heart. He let go of me. I avoided his eyes. I couldn't look at him. My love for him had been genuine but he never loved me this was a marriage of convenience. _It's funny how your heart can break with only a few mere sentences._ Everything became silent subconsciously I touched my womb. "Well you're stuff is outside. If you hadn't all ready noticed." He said looking at me as if nothing significant had just happened. "Also sweets get out of my dress." said Raye nastily. I just stood there reminiscing about what had just happened. Darien then lifted me up and took me too the door. He threw me out. I landed with oof. "WAIT DARIEN! I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!" I screamed at the door. It was snowing outside. The door opened. I was going to walk in but they threw my purse and jacket outside. I sat on the cold stairs and started sobbing. I was scared and alone with a baby on the way. What was I going to do?

I rewrote it as you can see. Please remember to R&R.


	2. new life

I banged on the doors for a good 15 minutes before I gave up and stood and walked away. I grabbed my things and loaded them into my car. I got in and began to drive not sure where I was going. I was too shocked to think. Where would I go? Lita was all the way in Florida and Ami couldn't handle this. Plus I didn't have the heart to drop this whole mess on them. Also I would never go to my parents. They basically sold me. I would never speak to them for the rest of there sorry lives. I didn't have a job I used to work with Darien but look what happened. Luckily I had a private account that I had never told Darien about. At first I had felt guilty about not telling him but now I was glad I hadn't. My baby and I were going to survive without his or her bastard for a father. Just thinking about Darien brought tears to my eyes. The pain was unbearable. Imagine someone cutting off your head and all your arms and legs that's how much my heart hurt and oh so much more, so so so much more. It hurt what he did but the two things that hurt the most of all was that he didn't know me well enough to realize it wasn't me in those photos. I wondered where he got them from. "DAMN him" I screamed. Why did my heart have to suffer the pain? Why not someone else? I was such a fool for loving him a goddamned fool.

I decided it was best that I first off find an apartment big enough for two. I searched and searched around until a found a building with open apartments. I found the landlord whose name was Ms. Ann and looked around. I found the perfect one. It was big and it overlooked the city. Ms. Ann helped me with my things. She was a kind lady. I put my mattress on the floor and went to bed.

The next day I decided it was time for job hunting. I searched and searched but I couldn't find any. That was until I saw a baby boutique. I went inside it was beautiful.

"May I help you/" said a voice kindly. I turned to see a small woman around the same age as me who looked pregnant. _At least I won't be alone. I mused to myself. _ "Yes do you have any opening for a job here." "Yes we do!" she said smiling. She seemed nice. She took me to the back where the owner's office was. I went in. The owner was a beautiful woman in her 30's named Mrs. King. She had three children and one on the way. Ms. King asked me questions and if I was pregnant. I told her I was. The interview went on for one hour before she said "You're hired." I smiled gleefully and jumped up and said thank you! So much!" "Your welcome ." she said laughing at my enthusiasm. "You can start on Monday. I waved and walked out. Things were going to be okay after all.

I decided it was best that I go shopping for paint sheets, furniture and what not.

I went to the mall. I got loads of things 5 chairs, 2 coaches, 6 bed spreads, a bed, 3 cans of blue paint, 7 brushes, a refrigerator, plates and dishes etc. I had to have lots of help. The delivery men were going to deliver my things thank god. I couldn't have managed.

After a long day I was tired so I drove home and went to bed.

I know this chapter is boring but the rest of the story won't be. I promise.


End file.
